The Other Side
by Lexioreo22
Summary: This is how i would remake the series. Rated T for language


The Other Side

By Alexis

Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi was a normal high school student. She did well on tests. She had a mom, brother and grandfather. She thought her life was going great until the day she found the box that concealed the Shikon no Tama.

It was an average summer night. Kagome was babysitting her brother. Her brother Sota had fallen asleep on the couch. Everything seemed normal until strange sounds started coming from the basement.

"AH! KAGOME WHAT IS THAT? IS IT A MONSTER? AH! THE MONSTER IS COMING TO GET ME CAUSE I READ KAGOME'S DIARY!"Sota screamed as he woke up.

"There's no such thing as monsters. Hey wait! You read my diary? You fucking little son of a ..."

"OOOOO! I'm telling mom when she gets home!"Sota interrupted before Kagome finished her sentence.

"Should I tell he about the F you got in reading? Come on. Lets see what it is you twerp."

Kagome headed down with a flashlight as Sota trailed behind, carrying a teddy bear for protection. As they crept down the old stairs, they both felt a strange rush of wind. The gust locked the door behind them.

"AHHHH! WE'RE TRAPPED LIKE RATS IN A CAGE! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! MOMMY!" Sota sobbed as he tugged on the doorknob.

"Shut up!" Kagome said as she shone the flashlight towards a box. She reached for it with caution. She slowly opened it. When she did a beautiful jewel shone and it's light filled the room.

"Whoa. It's so beautiful."Kagome said as she reached for the jewel.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH IT! IT'S A TRAP!" Sota screamed as he continued to tug at the door.

"Shut up for once in your life." Kaome said as she picked up the jewel. She looked at the description on the box. "Hmm. It says here that this jewel is called the Shikon no Tama. It also says the in the feudal era, demons used the jewel to increase their power. Sounds like one of Grandpa's crazy stories."

Just as Kagome said that, she felt a strange, dark, mysterious shadow lurk behind her. She quickly put the Shikon no Tama away, stopping the light from coming in and turned around. She saw two large golden eyes staring at her. Kagome screamed and passed out.

When she awoke she found her self laying on the grass not far from a well.

"Where, where am I?" Kagome asked herself as she looked at her surroundings.

"You're here to help me wench." A young man with white hair and dog ears said as he stared down at Kagome.

"Who are you? And are those ears real?"

tweak, tweak, tweak

"Hey knock it off! And if you must know, I'm Inu-Yasha wench." Inu-Yasha said as he pulled his ears away from Kagome's grasp.

"Why did you kidnap me? And where's my little brother? And what do you mean by helping you? What can I do?"

"Gah! You ask too many questions. I'll explain on the way."

With that Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome and headed north.

"You're a reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. She used to guard the Shikon no Tama. She died about 50 years ago and tried to take me with her into hell. Now her powers have passed on to you. You're the only one who can save us from an evil demon named Naraku."

"Naraku?" Kagome asked looking very confused. "He doesn't sound too bad. Why can't you defeat him yourself? After all you are a demon."

"I'm only a half demon. I don't have enough power to defeat him on my own. That's why you're here. With your miko powers and my demonic powers combined, we'll be able to defeat Naraku!"

"But I don't know how to use them."

Inu-Yasha stopped short which caused Kagome's head to hit the back of his.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THEM!"

"I can't use them! That's what I mean. Any way, where is my stupid brother?"

"I was gonna take him but he's too much of a crybaby."

"You got that right."

They continued heading north until they came to a small village. They stopped at a hut. An ugly old woman greeted them.

"Inu-Yasha. Have ye gotten the young miko?" The old woman said as she came out of the hut and approached them.

"AHH! DEMON! IT'S SO HIDEOUS!" Kagome screamed.

"I am no demon! I am Lady Kaede. You must be the young miko Inu-Yasha got to save ye future."

"Huh? Save my future? What do you mean?"

"If Naraku is not destroyed, ye future will be in great devastation." Kaede began to explain. "Come young miko. Let us seek out Naraku."

"Yeah. You see the thing is...I don't know how to do this whole miko thing."

Kaede handed Kagome a bow and arrow.

"Take thine bow and arrow and shoot at Inu-Yasha. If the arrow turns blue, ye are truly a miko."

"WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO SHOOT AT ME FOR! HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH?"

"Apparently not." Kaede said as Kagome began aiming.

The arrow headed towards Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha dodged it and it hit a tree. The aura around it became a rich light blue.

"Ye are truly a miko. Now go out and seek Naraku."

Inu-Yasha and Kagome started heading out. As they were walking, Inu-Yasha began making faces.

"What's the matter?"

"You smell."

"Why I never!"

"No. Not that way. You smell like apples."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No."

As they continued walking, Inu-Yasha began staring at Kagome.

"What's wrong now?"

"You look like Kikyo."

"Who?"

"The priestess before you."

"Inu-Yasha. Why don't we stop of at a near by village or something."

"We have no time for that. Typical woman. Always having to stop an shit."

Kagome clenched her fist and stopped walking. Inu-Yasha turned around to see what the problem was.

Wham

Kagome took the bow Kaede had given her and hit Inu-Yasha on the head with it. It then broke in two.

"Gah! Look what you did you numskull!" Kagome shouted as she picked the broken bow up.

"SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR HITTING ME ON THE HEAD WITH THAT THING!"

While they stood there arguing a slight rumbling could be heard beneath them.

Ok that's all im putting up for now! MWAHAHA!


End file.
